


Please, Notice Me

by Ririko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Ririko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts you deep down. Cuts you like a knife. You try to act strong in hopes they'll leave you alone…<br/>"Please notice me,"<br/>Your eyes speak a different story. AU Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Notice Me

It's noisy in the classroom after the teacher left to make some copies of the papers he'll give us later as homework.

You sit quietly in front of me, looking outside the classroom's window with a look of yearning to be out there, in the green wildness of school's garden. The look on your face is familiar as I have seen it many times before. You've sat always in front of me with that far away look in your eyes. You never talk unless teacher asks you something. To others in the room you are like air to them. They do not talk nor look at you and if they do look, there is always hate shining in their eyes.

I wonder why, since you've never done anything but sat there quietly, trying to act like you're not there.

It must be lonely, I should know. Even though I'm surrounded by people who talk to me and “love” me, I'm still lonely. Why? Because they don't know me; the real me, I won't let them, for the reason that they are not interested to get to know me better.

 _You and I are the same._

We both know how it feels to loose the loved ones, how it feels to be alone in the empty house, where no one greets you with a smile saying; “Welcome home, how was your day?”

 _We know the pain of loneliness._

The teacher comes back in the classroom with freshly printed copies of papers and asks one of the girls in front to give each student in the room a copy. She looks annoyed but does as the teacher asks and stands up to pass the papers to her classmates. As she makes her way to the last row next to the windows where we sit, she skips you, never giving you the paper with homework on it. I glare at her but she just ignores me as she makes back to her seat, but not before she passes by you and “accidentally” drops your pencil case. It hits on the floor with a dull “thud”, making you snap out of your thoughts. The pencils inside the case shatters around, making the other sin the classroom laugh at you.

The girl grins as you blush and bent down to pick them up. I glare at her again, but she doesn't seem to care as she walks away.

You put your colorful pencils back in the case and sit back on your seat. You do not say a word as you turn your gaze back outside. You act like it doesn't hurt to be picked up like that but I can see your reflection against the window. Your eyes tell a different story. It hurts.

It hurts you deep down inside, cuts you like a knife. You try to act strong in hopes they'll leave you alone, even though we both know it's useless. They do not stop, they do not give up. They want to see you break down.

The bell rings, marking the end of our history lesson. Slowly you start to pack your things away. You're not in hurry, it's lunch hour. You don't have anyone waiting for you to spend your lunch break with. You usually spend it outside, alone, away from others.

The classroom is now almost empty safe for a few students, you, me and the teacher. I put my notebook in my bag as you walk to talk with the teacher who frowns and hands you the homework sheet.

I walk out of the classroom after you have left. I see a flash of orange among the sea of students, knowing it's you. People around us shouts something to you and laugh. You flinch and pick up your pace. You want to get away before you break down in front of others.

I follow you. I want to speak with you, I want to get to know you, befriend with you. I don't know if you want to talk to me since I have pretty much ignored you. We've never spoke before. I hope you can understand why when I explain it to you, you see, I'm a little shy when it comes to the people who interest me and you interest me, you have always. I hope you can accept my apologize and the friendship I offer you, because I know, behind the mask you wear, your blue eyes screams a difference. They scream about the loneliness and pain you try to hide. They scream a silent message to those who understand;

 _“Please notice me!”_

I step outside and make my way to the bench you sit at the middle of our school's garden. It's a sunny day but the place you sit is hidden in the shadow of a big cherry tree.

“Hi, I’m Uchiha Sasuke. We have always sat near each other at the classroom but never spoke before, sorry about that,” I let a small smile play on my lips. Our eyes meet and I'm sure you can see my message there;

 _”Don't worry, I have already noticed you,”_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do you really think I would own Naruto? C’mon, if I did the whole show would be rated Mature and it would be full of yaoi moments…. and yuri too. ^^ I do not own Naruto & co. they belong to respected Kishimoto-sensei. All hail him (and THE Leader-sama)! ^_~


End file.
